


The free hugs stand

by Fab19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Everyoneknowstheyloveeachother, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sarcastic Nico di Angelo, Valentine's Day, theybothareblind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fab19/pseuds/Fab19
Summary: Nico despised Valentine's Day. He despised physical affection and random love's declaration. He despised Hazel's matchmaking skills, Leo's not-so-funny comments and Piper's attempt to make everyone love each other.But Nico despised Will Solace even more.Or at least, he tries.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! It's my first fanfic here and I decided to try to write about one of my favorite ship. English is not my native language, so kindness is welcomed please haha. I tried my best and I hope you appreciate your reading.  
> (Might also be some smut in the other chapter.)  
> Don't hesitate to leave me comments so that I can improve my writing! Enjoy!

‘That’s literally the stupidest thing you ever done.’

Will shots me a funny look, rolling his eyes before getting back to work. He’s installing some kind of stand in the middle of the camp, right in front of the archery place, ignoring the odd and curious looks of the other campers. 

‘You’re just a negative wimp Nico Di Angelo. This is an amazing idea.’ 

‘How can giving free hugs to strangers is an amazing idea?’ 

‘It brings happiness to people Nico. Happiness is a good thing. You should give it a try.’ 

I roll my eyes and cross my arms on my chest. Will is literally the stubbornest person I’ve ever met – and I had a big crush on bloody Percy Jackson. He’s also annoying as Hell – and I lived in hell. He’s always walking around with his bright huge smile and his friendly freckled face, golden curls floating around him like an aureole, looking like a ray of fucking sunshine and it’s so tiring it nearly stopped my insomnia. Well that, and the plant-based medication he forced me to take after my three days at the infirmary. It turned out to be a good thing, because even if I still wake up in the middle of the night screaming at the top of my lungs, I still manage to have more than a couple of hours of sleep. 

‘Could you hand me the paintbrush please?’

Will is still doing I don’t know what under the counter of his stand, probably fixing something so it doesn’t crash on the floor and make him look like a ridiculous mess. But anyone who wants to give hugs to random people is a ridiculous mess. I don’t know where he got this idea, probably from some of his long conversations with Piper and some other girls of the Aphrodite cabin. It still startles me to see them so close, but I must admit that since we got back from war months ago, many things have changed. 

‘Nico? Please, be useful.’ 

‘I’m always useful. You’re the one who needs to do something constructive with yourself’ I snap back even though I give him the brush and the red paint pot. 

‘I’m a freaking doctor Di Angelo. Now, could you go fetch me a bottle of water please?’

‘What am I? Your slave?’

‘Gods, he sighs as he stands up and wipes some drops of sweat off his forehead, what’s with you today?’ 

‘Nothing. I guess you want a bubbly water, right?’

‘If it’s not too much for your majesty.’

I roll my eyes again and turns back to go to the cafeteria, some groups of people sitting around the table and playing cards or chatting happily. There are also couples who’s holding hands while laughing, excited about what their other half had given them. I hate Valentine’s Day and it’s lovey-dovey-nauseous atmosphere.  
While I take a bottle of water and a cold Coke, trying to ignore the fact that a couple is making out less than three meters from me, I’m surrounded by some Aphrodite’s daughters. 

‘Hi Di Angelo! Exclaims Cherry – a fifteen ginger-haired girl – ‘do you want to buy a rose for your lover?’ 

‘I don’t have any lover. But thanks for believing I’m loveable.’ 

She doesn’t get my sarcasm – and neither do any of her little sisters – because they all ‘oohs’ and grab me in a suffocating group hug. 

‘Don’t say that Nico', Cherry softly murmurs and I didn’t know that this tiny girl could have such a strong hold, 'everyone deserves to find their soulmate.’ 

‘Yeah well, I will not find my soulmate if you girls choke me to death.’ 

They laugh and leave me, rushing to another group in the cafeteria. I sigh, getting back to where Will has finally finish his stand and is now painting the bottom of it, shirt less. Yeah, the guy has a fetish for nudity because he’s always finding new ways to expose some of his skin. We got it, you’ve got nice abs and pecs, and a fucking V but hey, nobody wants to see sweat dripping on your back as your muscles flex with each of your movement. Nobody except Cherry and her sisters who just happen to walk past him and chuckle at the sight. They’re really not discrete with their loud giggles and their not as-gracious-as-they-think movement of hair. Sure Will doesn’t notice them – he’s a blind idiot sometimes – and he continues to hum some sort of country tune. 

‘Hey Will, Cherry says and I freeze, watching the blond turning slightly to shot a smile at her, do you want to buy a rose for your lover? The money will go back to Chiron anyway!’

Will stands up then, wiping a bit of dust off his denim shorts and takes out some coins out of his right pocket, taking a rose from the ginger.

‘Thanks Will!' She exclaims, eyes shining,' we’ll be back for your hugs later!’ 

She winks at him and walks back to the rest of the group, squirming, before heading towards the different campers’ cabins.  
Something has settled into my stomach as I watched this scene. Will loves someone? Like, romantically? I know people find him attractive and funny and quite smart but he never told me about a date or a guy he liked. Of course, we don’t talk a lot about these things, we mainly make fun of each other, and sometimes, when I’m too tired or angry or overwhelmed to let my guards up, I tell him about much deeper things. Like my mom. Or Bianca. Or how my Dad is a bloody idiot. He's a good listener and sometimes, when my mind is too blurry and my eyes are filled with tears and the lump in my throat threatens to explode, I even let him put his hand on mine. 

Will is much more of a talker though. He always insists of telling me every details of his day, even when they are about stupid Ades’ campers who fight until one of them breaks his arm or how his little sister is scared of blood. Not convenient when Apollo is your father. I listen to him because I like to observe the little details of his face. How his blue irises widen when he’s excited or his nose scrunch up a bit when he’s upset and his lip curl into some weird angle when he’s thinking about what to say next. He also talks with his hands, like, a lot, and he really is unstoppable when he talks about something he’s passionate about. So it’s weird that he didn’t even mention a crush on someone. 

‘So, what do you think of it?’

His voice brings me back to earth as I realized I was too busy overthinking to notice I walked to him and was handing him his bottle of bubbly water. 

‘Yeah, that’s nice.’

Will frowns, stopping himself from drinking.

‘No nasty comment? You sure you’re alright?’ 

He’s face is full of concern suddenly, and I gaze at the floor, looking straight at his rose. The tightening sensation in my chest rises up, making me clench my jaws. 

‘I’m fine. You might want to change. People won’t hug some smelly idiot like you.’ 

I smirk, trying to look like hey! My heart is alright and I certainly don’t care if you have someone in your life. Will frowns at me, eyes narrowing to inspect my face but stays silent before smiling. 

‘You’re right. See you in a bit!’ 

He gulps down his bottle, picks up his rose from where it laid on the ground and rushes back to his cabin, leaving me with a cold Coke and a strange stomach. 

‘You’re totally staring.’

I blink a couple of times, glaring back at Hazel who’s sipping some lemonade. She’s sat between Frank’s thighs, head resting against his broad chest while he’s holding one of her hand and talking to Leo next to him. 

‘I’m totally not’ I mumble, gazing at the cotton mat Calypso has installed earlier next to the lake, and where we’re all plopped on. 

‘You can’t lie to me Nics, or, at least, do it better.’

‘She’s right, Calypso adds, you’re about to drool.’

I shot them a deathly look and they both laugh, catching the boys’ attention. Hazel explains the situation to Frank, and he gives me an apological smile. Leo just snickers. 

‘Blondie heh? He sure is a catch bro.’

I growl, listening to my so-called friends laugh at my pathetic attempt to convince them that they’re wrong before standing up. 

‘Nics! Come back! We were just kidding!’ Hazel shouts when I start to walk towards the cafeteria.

‘Let him be Haz, he’s going to get some huuuuuugs.’ I hear Leo laughs. 

I groan, pushing my hands further into my black oversize sweat. I know I must look like a capricious and overly-sensitive prick, but I’m not in the mood to hear their comments. Of course I love when Hazel and Frank come to visit us, and they usually try to do it every week-end, but sometimes, it’s just too much to handle. Sometimes, I just want to crawl into a ball and disappear. I’ll talk to Hazel later, when I’ll be in a better mood, because being with her is always reassuring and soothing. It’s cool to not wake up in the middle of the night sweaty and in tears alone in a big, cold, room. She knows me better than anyone else, and I’ll apologize for my diva attitude later when I’m sure I’ll be safe from Leo and Calypso’ comments. I sure like them too, but I still struggle to open myself up without being scared to be judged, so I need to feel comfortable. 

My feet bring me to Will’s stand where there’s already half-a-dozens of girls a couple of boys waiting for their turn. People seem to be attracted to this weird display of physical affection – must be single life weighting on them – and they’re all giggling and chitchatting happily. I walk through them and behind the stand, taking Will in full sight. He’s smelling like lavender and fresh woods and nectar. His hair is still a bit wet from shower and his has put a turquoise shirt that compliments his eyes. 

‘Hey Nico!’ he says when he sees me and the girl he was about to hug gives me a death look. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Just…wait a second.’

He turns to hug the blond Demeter’s daughter – who whispers something into his ear that makes him chuckled– then, when she takes her tentacles off his body and gives me a fake smile, he puts on a sigh ‘be back later for more hugs’ on his counter, causing loud sighs and disappointed faces before the small group dispatch. 

‘So, what’s up? You want a free hug?’

‘What? Of course not. As a doctor you must know that this is a full display of germs and illnesses.’ 

‘Yeah’ he scoffs while shaking his head, ‘like you ever care about germs and illnesses.’ 

‘I do. And it’s your fault. We spend too much time together.’

‘But you like it.’ 

I roll my eyes and he laughs, nudging me in the shoulder. 

‘So, I saw you buy a rose earlier’ I say trying to sound as detached as possible ‘someone finally wants you?’

‘So funny Di Angelo. And no, actually, I’m the want who want him… I’m going to ask him out tonight.’

His face is a bit flushed and my stomach feels weird again. Who’s this mysterious person? Is it Dave from the Hephaistos Cabin? They sure spend a lot of time together practicing archery and canoeing on the lake in the afternoons. 

‘Well, good luck with your special someone’ I manage to tell without my voice breaking. I don’t know what’s happening to me, but I feel strange and hot and cold and uneasy. It’s like Will has just punched me in the face. Then in the tummy. Then in the legs because I feel them shake a bit. 

‘You alright? You look paler than usual.’ 

Will has got back into full doctor Solace mode and is frowning at me. I nod my head, forcing a smile as a sudden voice makes me jump. 

‘Free hugs? That’s the best fucking idea you ever had!’

Of course. Percy Jackson, looking like a little child on Christmas day wraps his arms around Will’s chest and hugs him tightly. Both guys laugh out loud as I look at Annabeth, arms crossed while smiling. 

‘You’re both children, I swear.’ 

‘You’re just jealous because I’m hugging another blondie then you.’ Percy snaps back before detaching himself from Will and sliding his hand into his girlfriend’s one.  
They look so cute it nearly makes my heart drop. But I’m not affected by that anymore. Just happy to see all of my best friends growing up with a partner that’s willing to go to Tartarus with them and a bit sad that I’m still alone. 

‘I don’t want to be rude, but I’ve got some more hugs to give’ announces Will with a small grin.

‘I’m hurt Solace. I thought I was the only one worth of your hugs’ Percy jokes while pouting. 

‘You’re not Jackson. You’re definitely not.’ 

‘Now you broke his heart and I’ll need to pick the pieces up’ sighs Annabeth before laughing. 

I stay quiet as Percy jokes once more before waving us goodbye and heading towards the cafeteria with Annabeth. 

‘I’ll see you at the campfire?’ Will asks then, the sign on his counter between his slender fingers.

I nod and, before he can ever say something else, I head to my cabin. My heart thumps loudly when I slap the door behind me, laying my body against it. Something is wrong with my body today. And my mind is like a wet, brownish porridge. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, trying to make sense of all the blurry sensations inside me. 

Then it hits me like a truck. The hugs. Leo’s comments. Cherry’s wink. The turquoise shirt. 

‘Fuck, I mumble to myself and I let myself slide on the floor, I like Will Solace’. 

It’s late when there’s a soft knock on my Cabin’s door. I’m hiding under my grey comforter, head pushed into one of the comfy pillow, hoping that whoever it is will realize that I’m not worth the wait and leave. But they don’t. More knocks and I hear Hazel’s muffled voice ordering me to open the door. She knows something is wrong. 

‘I know you’re there! Open up Nics!’ 

I groan loudly, forcing my eyes open and my body out of the warmth of the bed, dragging my feet to the wooden door and yanking it open to shot a glare at my sister. 

‘What are you doing here?’

‘I sleep here too, remember. Now,’ she adds while shoving me on the side carefully and entering the Cabin ‘what’s with you today?’ 

‘Nothing’ I mumble and close the door, bringing myself back on my bed. 

‘Don’t ‘nothing’ me Nico Di Angelo. You look like you’ve been to Tartarus and back. Well, you did but that’s not the point.’ She sighs, searching for her words. ‘The point is… I’m sorry if we hurt you earlier. Leo tends to have no filter. At all.’

‘Yeah, I guessed that’ I groan and sink back on the headboard, folding my arms around my bare chest. 

She stares at me, hands resting one of on my thighs. She’s the only one whom physical affection doesn’t make me cringe or want to slap her.

‘But you have to be honest with me Nico… are you… in love with him?’

I look at my little sister and tense, my teeth digging into my lip forcefully. Hazel is calm, voice sounding smooth and reassuring like always. She has the annoying habit to read through me like an open book and she’s so insightful it hitches me to shout to her to get out. If I do, she’ll say that this is my defensive side talking and that’s not the best way to share my feelings. Stupid smart-ass sister.

‘I…no. I’m not in love.’

She raises a thick eyebrow, deepening her stare and I’m forced to gaze at the crinkled sheets to not explode. She squeezes my thigh, in a silent ‘I’m here. You’re safe’ and waits. She’s not demanding me to tell her everything, she’s not expecting me to confess or starts a monologue full of beautiful metaphors and desire. But she’s stubborn, and she’s not going anywhere either. So I’m stuck. 

‘Not in love… but I have a crush. It hits me today that I don’t like the idea of him hugging someone else. Not that I want him to hug me. Or maybe I do. I don’t know. It’s just… he’s nice with me, and I feel comfortable enough to not kill him if he touches me… And heck, I don’t know what I need to do. When it was Percy, it was easier, I found comfort by knowing he loved Annabeth. But with Will…he’s so unpredictable.’

‘Nics, you need to breathe,’ Hazel says as she caresses my tight, causing me look back at her. ‘I’m proud of you for acknowledging these feelings. It must have been tiring to fight against them. Now… we have different choices. Either you decide to burry your crush inside you and move on, or you could take the risk of telling everything to Will.’ 

‘You’re kidding right? There’s no way I’ll do that. It’s absolutely clear he doesn’t like me back and I don’t want to be face with another heartbreak.’

‘Nico, I’m sorry but you can be pretty stupid sometimes. Have you seen how he looks at you?’

‘With his eyes?’

‘With love idiot. Like he wants to kiss you and watch sunsets with you and even, yeah, offer you a rose. What? Don’t look at me like that. For who do you think this rose is?’

I’m shocked, watching Hazel with wide eyes and parted lips like she just said that Bianca and mom are alive again. What the hell is going on here? Is it a prank? Because if it is, I swear to Gods she’s not going away with it. But that’s definitely not her type. Is it Leo then? This complete moron is capable of pulling this up just to see me blush and squirm and make a fool of myself. 

‘Nico? You’re overthinking again, I can see you starting to freak out.’ She takes both of my sweaty palms in her soft ones, caressing the top with her thumbs. ‘Look, I’m just telling you what the group and me have noticed. We never saw you this close with someone. You literally smile and laugh every time when you’re with him. And gods, he helped you with everything Nics… I think… I think you could give it a try. You owe this to yourself.’ 

‘What? Making a mess of myself again?’ I ask while tears start to wet my eyes. Frustration and sadness and memories from this past year flashing in my mind like reminders of what pain can feel like. 

‘No. Letting yourself be at peace again. Not happy all the time but at least content with your life. And proud because you dared to take this opportunity of happiness with someone. To open up. To learn. To love. You deserve it Nico. So much.’ 

She’s crying silently now. Looking at me with golden irises and a small smile on her lips, and I can’t help but let the tears fall too. And it’s good. It’s good to be with her and feel her love and her support. It’s good to be listened and not judged, understood and lifted up. It’s good to have a little sister with the biggest heart in the whole damn world. So I smile at her, softly, just so she can understand that I’m grateful for her words and her presence. She giggles and yank me towards her, burying her head in my neck, wrapping her arms around my torso. She smells like fresh grass and lemonade, and I caress her hair while we stay here in silent, letting the tears drop on the sheets until our eyes are red and puffy and my heart is freed from this weigh I carried all this time. 

‘I like him Hazel, so much…’ I murmur when I step back, rubbing my eyes. 

‘I know. And tonight is the occasion to tell him that.’ 

Valentine’s Day’s campfire turns out to be even more terrible that Cherry’s roses and Will’s free hugs. I tried a couple of times to get away of my sit next to Hazel and Frank but my little sister just grabbed my wrist and forced me to stay still, giving me a ‘you stay there and man up’ look. So here I am, trying not to burn my white marshmallow in the fire while everyone around me is either cuddling or more. Even Frank and Hazel are starting a not-so-discrete exchange of saliva that makes me wish I was the marshmallow.  
There’s a band of Apollo kids playing some country tubes or indie music, mainly with some guitars and a piano, the young girl singing with a melodic voice. Cherry and her sisters are now passing through each groups with a bunch of hot chocolate mugs and soft cotton plaids. Percy and Annabeth are facing me, cuddling and laughing and I can’t help but wonder for a second what it could be like if Will likes me back. I didn’t see him since the campfire starts and he was not at his stupid stand either – which is weird because we always sit together at the campfire. It’s not that I miss him. But I do. And I really want to slap myself for even feeling it. Leo and Calypso are talking to Chiron, and everyone seems to be in their own bubble.

Until Piper and Jason arrive. 

‘Fellow campers, can I have your attention?’ Jason says and all the conversations stop at the sound of his voice. 

‘Thank you,’ says Piper and she’s talking like a television presenter, ‘so as you may all know, it’s a special day today. It’s Valentine’s day!’ (There’s happy cheering and giggles at that). ‘Valentine’s Day is a day about love, a day about affection and a day about admiration. But it’s not just for lovers. Why would it need to be? Everyone deserve to be loved! So it doesn’t matter if you’re single and ready to mingle tonight! Because tonight, we’re celebrating love with a capital L.’

More cheering and giggling and even a ‘You go Piper!’ from Percy. 

‘So tonight, we want you to feel loved. And what’s the best way to do that? By giving love!’ continues Jason and I feel my heart sinks at what he’s about to say. ‘Right now, we want you to look at your partner, your friend, your sister, your brother next to you and compliment them. Yeah, that’s right, don’t be shy!’

And Jason says to Piper that she’s amazing and Piper says to Jason that she’s glad to have such a wonderful person in her life. Everyone around starts to talk again and smile and I realize that I’m alone. Hazel and Frank have disappeared to I don’t know where and I’m sitting pathetically next to the fire. Relieved and a bit embarrassed, I stand up quietly to head back to my cabin when my eyes catch a tall blond silhouette looking back at me. My heart stops for a second and I feel my mouth goes dry when Will murmurs something to his best friend Lou Ellen before walking straight towards me. He doesn’t even let me speak before saying:

‘I found you very funny and I like spending time with you.’ 

My jaws dropped as I look at him, feet suddenly glued to the ground and mind incapable of forming coherent thoughts. 

‘Di Angelo? I know you tend to despise me, but I think that I have some qualities to acknowledge.’

‘Can’t I just say you too?’

‘That’s not fair. I’m doing all the work’ he smirks and crosses his arms on his chest. 

‘Yeah well, at least you’re doing something… But I must admit that you’re a good doctor and, that’s hard, you make me laugh.’ 

Each of my words takes so much energy that I’m about to collapse on the ground after my sentence. With the dim light of the fire and some of the campers’ flashlights, I can see Will smiling so wide his dimples have appeared. It’s quite nice to see his face so bright. 

‘You made it’ Will nudges. 

‘Don’t get used to it.’ I groaned while staring at Piper who has taken back her mic and is calling for anyone’s attention once again. 

‘Was that good to say? To hear? I bet a lot of you liked this exercise!’ Piper says as she looks at our group. ‘Now, something a bit deeper, a bit personal. We want you to tell to your partner, friend, sibling a secret about yourself! It can be happy or embarrassing, the thing is, we want you to say through this confession, ‘I love and trust you.’ Because what is love without trust? Go ahead my friends!’ 

And here we are again. Everyone starts to do what they’re told, visibly enjoying this activity based on vulnerability. But guess what? Vulnerability isn’t my strong suit and there’s no way I’m sitting next to Will and telling him my darkest secrets. He won’t be able to handle it. 

‘Nico? You want me to start again?’ Will says with a soft tone that could convince me to admit everything to him if I wasn’t so scared of the consequences. Will must has seen my little nod because he inhaled deeply before saying: ‘Okay so. Don’t freak out, please. My big secret is that…I have a crush on you. Like, a huge one. I liked you since you came back to camp and my feelings just grew with all the time we spent together and I just want to hold you and I know you might not feel the same but I can’t just keep it to myself anymore and…Gods that’s embarrassing. I bought this rose for you. You’re the one I wanted to ask out…’

He pauses, holding back his breath and I think I’m about to die right now and then. How can he like me back? Was Hazel right then? No. It must be a dream and it’s about to turn into a nightmare full of fights and blood and zombies and death and will wake up, screaming, hoping that the golden curls that filled my dream are safe. This can’t be true. It always starts like that: with praises and soft touches and then, everything shatters and I’m left alone, gasping for air between sweaty sheets. 

‘Nico? Please, say something…’

His voice is filled with insecurity and it makes me want to curl up and disappear for making him feel this way. But what am I supposed to do? How can I control the growing fear in my lungs and stop it for taking over my body and destroying me again? I’m so terrified of what could happen if I say to Will that I like him back: what if he gets bored and lefts me? What if I turn out to be a complete and pathetic mess that he can’t handle anymore? What if I just fuck it up again and again and I don’t give him the happiness he deserves? Hazel might have been right, but theory is easier than practice. 

‘I can’t do this. I’m sorry’ I manage to breathe out before dropping my marshmallow that was still in my hand and rushing out of the arena. 

The tears wet my cheeks and some strands of thick black hair blur my vision as I run towards my cabin. I just want to crawl under my comforter and forget everything that happened. This night is a complete disaster and I want to be alone, even if it means being martyrized by my overwhelming thoughts. Suddenly, I feel a warm sensation wrapping around my wrist, pulling me back and I stop abruptly, snapping my head around.  
Will is standing behind me, curls messy due to the wind and lips parted, trying to catch his breath. He’s closer to me than we were at the campfire, and it startles me how he’s just eighteen but so much taller than me. I need to look up to stare into his irises. He’s crying. 

‘Don’t you dare run away from me Di Angelo. Not now.’ 

His voice is barely audible, just a murmur in the night. We can still hear Piper and Jason telling everyone to love and support each over, praising love like a magic superpower that could all save us. Well, it’s being the death of me right now.

‘What do you expect me to say Solace?’ I spit out, anger slowly taking its place in this crazy mix of pain and fear and despair. 

‘The truth. The fucking truth. Just tell me if you feel this connection too or if I’m just a bloody idiot for believing you could like me back?’ There’s frustration in his voice, like he’s about to break in a million pieces in front of me. This is all too much. Will is strong and confident, and I’m not used to seeing this part of him. Not when it’s my fault. 

‘I…’

I stop, unable to continue. The words stay stuck in my throat, choking me, and I gasp, trying to breath as the all-too familiar sensation of terror creeps through my veins. I’m still staring at Will when he lets my arm go, shaking his head.

‘I get it now.’ 

And he shoves the rose in my hand, turning around and walking towards his cabin. I look at his silhouette slowly disappear, shivering brutally as I wrap my arms around my torso in a reassuring embrace. I can mentally see Hazel’s pained look and Percy ‘you fucked up pretty badly bro’ when I tell them everything. I don’t want that to happen. I don’t want to sabotage my relationship with Will. Hazel’s words resonate in the silent of the night ‘you deserve it.’ Maybe she’s right. Maybe for once, I could close my eyes and dive into whatever this thing with Will is without overthinking it.  
So I start to run again, calling for Will like a mad man. I don’t know what is happening to me. Perhaps its Hazel’s support, the rose in my hand or Piper and Jason speech’s about love, but I manage to catch Will before he enters his Cabin. 

‘I like you too.’ 

My voice is just a murmur, and I’m afraid that he didn’t hear me when he turns around, rubbing his eyes. The slight lantern on the Apollo’s porch lights up Will’s surprised expression and I just come closer to him, too shy to touch him. 

‘I do. Really. It’s not a joke.’ 

‘I hope it’s not, or I swear I’ll kill you.’ He chuckles a bit and the sound lifts the weight in my chest.

‘You won’t dare. I’m better than you at fighting.’

‘But I’m much stronger than you. Twat.’

‘And I’m adorable too, this face is a gift.’

'It sure is.’

Something in his tone makes my blush and I gaze at the flower in my hands, suddenly self-conscious of the turn this night has taken. This morning I was teasing him with his stupid free hugs and right now, I just wanted one of this stupid hug. Like someone has heard my prayer – must be Aphrodite mocking me – Jason shouts to everyone to ‘hug their partner for this final activity!’. And I can picture everyone laughing and hugging, just enjoying that they’re loved and alive and safe. 

‘So? Want to be the one to initiate it or you need me to start again?’ 

I look back at Will, clenching the rose in my sweaty palms, aware of the fact that my crush is standing in front of me, ready to take me in his arms. Oh Gods, why is my heart beating so fast? 

‘You alright? I promise I won’t bite. Unless you want it of course.’ 

The last sentence just sends shivers down my spine and I open my eyes wide, making Will burst out in laughter. Then, he takes my hand in his one, dragging me towards what I recognize as his free hugs stand. 

‘Now’ he says while gazing back at me ‘come here.’

And then, there’s warmth and strong arms around me, making close my eyes and wrap my own arms hesitantly on Will’s back. Head on his chest, I can hear his heart beating quickly, and the soft turquoise fabric caresses my cheek. I feel his arms moving slightly, tightening his grip on me while they settle on my lower back. I shiver when he starts to make small circles, feeling each of his patterns through my shirt. 

‘I still think this stand was a stupid idea.’

‘It was a tentative to make you jealous…’

I give a gentle tap on his shoulder smiling nonetheless against his torso. Will just bring me closer, and I can’t help but sigh happily in his reassuring embrace.

‘FINALLY! GUYS! A miracle has just happened!’

It’s Leo’s voice that brings us back to reality. I want to step back but Will keeps me close with one of his hands on my lower back. I manage to tuck my chin up to catch his huge smile, cheeks a bit flushed and eyes shining. 

‘You own me 10 drachmas!’ Percy exclaims as Annabeth and him make their way towards Leo and Calypso. 

‘You made bets on us?’ I snap while glaring at both of the boys. 

‘Wanted to see until when you’ll stay blind’ Percy shrugs as Jason and Piper appear behind them.

‘What! NO! You should have waited until Will’s birthday! Shit, I’m tired of losing to you’ Jason whines as he gives some coins to a bumming Percy. 

‘You can call me Doctor Love’ Percy laughs. 

‘You’re just a bunch of traitors’ I groan while shoving my head back into Will’s torso. 

‘And you’re both so cute’ Piper sighs as she winks at Will. 

‘Can’t we have a bit of intimacy?’ The blond responds and I never agree so much with someone. 

‘Get a room then’ Leo says wiggling his brows as Calypso just rolls her eyes. 

‘That’s a good idea. Let’s go to your Cabin Nico’.

And without waiting for an answer, he takes my hand and walk us to the Cabin 13, my heart thumping at all the possibilities that being alone with Will mean. And as we escape my friends’ comments, I can hear Percy say:

‘I bet that’s Nico who tops.’

‘You’re kidding’ Annabeth laughs ‘it’s definitely Will.’ 

Soon, Will has me pinned to the door, hovering over me and biting his lip. 

‘We won’t do anything you don’t want to…’ He murmurs and I need to gather all the strength to take my eyes off his full, pink lips to nod. 

I’m trapped between him and the wall and I never felt happier to be stuck somewhere. I cup his face with trembling fingers, feeling the warmth of his skin and making a mental not to kiss each of his freckles one day. Will is staring at me, his nose bumping against mine. I feel a sudden rush of blood and adrenaline when he finally askes: 

‘Can you kiss me now?’ 

And I do. And he doesn’t step back or push me away. And it might be the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to take their relationship to the next level.   
> Nico still despises physical affection.   
> Or at least, he tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! My first smut here -- I'll try my best! Hope you enjoy.

WILL's POV 

'That's the stupidest idea you ever had.'

That's my boyfriend talking. My annoying, stubborn as hell, sarcastic boyfriend. My gorgeous, sexy as hell, smart-ass boyfriend. Nico di Angelo is sitting on his bed, arms crossed on his bare chest, legs folded in front of him, eyes narrowing at me like I just said something completely dumb. 

'It's not. It's an amazing idea.' 

'Will, there's no way I'm going to tell what I want you to do to me in...bed.'

He pronounces the last word like it takes him all of his energy to not fall apart. But I can see his cheeks flushing a bit and his eyes looking at the white sheets under him. I'm facing him, mirroring his position, and I can't help but admire the soft features of his half-naked body. 

'Why? Darling, you know I'll never judge you. It's important that we have this conversation. But I won't force you.'

I try my best to convey all of my love into my voice, and Nico gives me a small smile. I know this look: he's overthinking again and threatening to close up. 

'I'm just scared that I leave you unsatisfied and that you'll leave me in the end.' 

His voice is barely a murmur, and it pains me to see that after a year and a half together, he's still so scared of a break-up. Truth is, I can't imagine my life without his nasty comments and his heart-skipping-a-bit kind of smiles. He's my sunshine.   
But he doesn't seem to be confident enough to see this. 

'Darling, I won't leave you because you're not ready to have sex. I'll wait for you.' 

'But you always wait Will. Aren't you tired of waiting?'

Nico stares at me now, eyes a bit shiny, lips pinched. His tone is bitter and angry, and I know that's because he's slapping himself mentally for not being 'a perfect boyfriend for me'. Bullshit. 

But he's right. I waited for him many times. After that Valentine's Day when we exchanged our first kiss, we struggled a bit to know what kind of relationship we had. The kiss was amazing by the way - a bit messy and a bit clumsy, but relieving and full of hope. Nico didn't want to jump right here and there into a romantic relationship and I waited for him to be ready. 

I waited for him to ask me out.   
I waited for him to tell everything to his friends.   
I waited for him to officialize our relationship when he kissed me one month later in front of everyone at the campfire.   
I waited for him to not being afraid to hold my hand and hug me in public.   
I waited for him to ask me to stay the night. To touch him a bit longer. A bit deeper. 

And I'm still waiting for him to be ready for the next step of our relationship. 

'I'm not' I say sincerely. 'I want you to feel at ease.'

And it's true, all I want for him is to continue to grow like he did for the past year into a bubble of love and respect we created together. It's still a pleasure for me to see him don't care about the looks of the patients when he kisses me at the infirmary, or to sit at my table and laugh with my siblings. He evolved so much and I'm grateful to be a part of his healing journey. Sure, he still has panic attacks sometimes, and horrifying nightmares. But he talks to me now, in the secret of the sheets, when I'm caressing his back to soothe him down after he woke up screaming, and I listen to his memory torturing him. 

'Will? Can you hold me?' 

He still askes that, mainly when he's insecure and scared that he hurt me. But he knows that even tough we argue for the stupidest things on Earth, I'll never say no to having him in my arms. So I pull him against my bare chest, sighing at the friction of our skin, and he snuggles his head in the crook of my neck, his hot breath giving me goosebumps.

'I love you babe' I whisper in the silent cabin. 

'I love you too Will.' 

His voice is barely a murmur but he scoots even closer to be, wrapping his legs around my waist, letting me imagine how we could shift into a much more intimate position if I just pull out his pants and mine. 

I need to shake off these thoughts before my body betrays me, so I softly lay down on the bed, Nico in my arms, fingers caressing my chest. We lay still for a long time before he turns around, his back glued to my torso. It's his favorite position to fall asleep in, so I plant a kiss on his slender shoulder and close my eyes, ready to give in the tiredness of my body. 

'Will, I want you to make me cum.' 

His voice is so low I think I just dreamed his words. It will not be the first time I'll wake up sweaty, lips parted and eyes hooded with lust, forced to relieve myself before moaning his name when I'll come.   
But reality hits me when Nico continues: 

'I know we already... blow each other off and touch each other. And it's so good I'm afraid that if we do something more I'll might explode. But fuck, I want it so much.' 

I stay still, scared that he thought I was asleep all along and he decided to confess everything without being afraid of my reaction. 

'Gods, I'm so scared of it you know? Like disappointing you or not being what you need... that's what is stopping me. I always picture you... I don't know, unsatisfied because I can't take it well.' 

I tighten my grip calmly, hoping he will not notice and think that I'm just moving in my sleep. Luckily, he doesn't stop his revelations: 

'But shit Will. I just want you inside me. I can't stop thinking about it these days. It's like, your lips and your hands and your fucking eyes. Fuck, I just want to see you moan while you're... while we're.... You don't know how much I touch myself thinking about us.' 

He squirms at that, and suddenly freezes when he's closer to me. I softly whimper, because he's glued to me in a way that he can feel my hard-on very well, and where I can sense his bum brushing against it. 

'What the fuck? I though you were asleep!' He exclaims, turning to face me. 

In the dim light of the lamp on the bedside table, I can see the blush on his cheeks, his parted lips, his messy black thick hair and his dark irises examining my face like it's the first time he ever did. My heart in thumping loudly in my chest, and my head is filled with Nico's lustful confessions, making my body hot and hitching for his touch. 

'Show me.' I say and my voice is wrapped with desire. 

'What?'

'Show me how you touch yourself thinking about us.' 

He gasps, brows raising in a expression that makes me want to pin him and kiss him to death. I want to say to him that he's not forced to show me the most intimate part of himself, but shit, I'm completely gone for the guy, and I need it. I need him to let it go and touch himself for me, need to see the pleasure on his perfect features and hear each of his moans. Gods, I need to know that I'm not the only one to crave for us in a way we never did before. 

I'm surprised when Nico doesn't say anything and just closes his eyes to inhale deeply, before yanking off his pajama's pants until he's naked next to me. I gasp, taking in the heavenly sight in front on me.

Nico is a bloody masterpiece. He's thin but firm, and his legs are tone. He hasn't go a lot of hair on his body, making his skin smooth and perfect for well-apparent marks. 

'You like the view Solace?' 

His voice is sarcastic and he's smiling at me, hands roaming on his chest and brushing against his hard nipples. It's not the first time that I see him naked, and each time, I'm about to drool on the boy that I can call mine. 

'You're beautiful Nico.'

Instinctively, I reach for his body but he snaps my hand away, smirking. 

'Not now Solace. You said you wanted me to show you.'

I bit my lip, torn between the want to touch him and make love to him until he screams, or being patient. When Nico's turned on, he has his confidence and his sass back, and it's why he dares to look at me when he lets his fingers wonder over his thighs in a sensual way, caressing the skin, brushing his hard-on, closing his eyes a bit. 

But when Nico's turned on, he can quickly be scared and stops, because something has triggers him and he has started to think about the worse scenarios ever. And it's why he suddenly snap his hand far from his cock and pinch his lips close, shaking his head. 

'Fuck...I can't do this.' 

'Why? You started so well...'

'I don't want you to see me this vulnerable...' 

'Nico. You need to understand that a relationship is based on vulnerability. On trust. I'll never ever judge you for how you prefer to touch yourself. Gods, I'm so hard just for picturing you giving yourself pleasure. I'm head over heels for you Nico di Angelo, you don't need to be scared with me. You're so bloody perfect.' 

My tirade is a mix of lust and anger and I can hear myself nearly pleading him at the end. Nico just looks back at me, gazing at my face intensely, before kissing me. His lips are soft and dance so well with mine, and before I can even part my lips and beg for his tongue, he's back on the bed, fingers gripping his cock. 

'You always know what to say.' 

And with that, he slowly moves his hand up and down, biting his lip as pleasure appears on his face. He furrows his brows as the movements accelerate, softly whimpering. He's so caught on he even let himself close his eyes, parting his lips when he takes the precum and spread it on his full hard-on, visibly enjoying how his hand dances on his prick so perfectly. He alters between caressing the head of his cock with his thumb, moaning each time he does, and giving wide, big strokes, making him gasp. When he cups his balls and massages them, I can't help but whine. 

'Fuck...you're so sexy.' 

He seems to appreciate the praise because he moans in reply, adopting a quicker pace. 

'Will...' he starts to moan when he plays with the tip once again. 

It sends shivers down my spine and I resist the urge to touch myself too, afraid of releasing now and then if I dare to lower my palms. 

'Faster babe, show me how you like it'. I whisper, reaching for his cheek and caressing it with my thumb. 

He flickers his eyes open, gazing at me with delated pupils, and obeys, his strokes becoming quicker and quicker with each seconds. 

'Will....fuck...Will...' he moans again 'I need....I need to stop...' 

'No, Nico, don't control yourself' I say, frustrated at the thought of him believing he doesn't deserve all this pleasure. 

'No... I'm...fuck...I'm going to cum. Don't want to...' 

So Nico gathers all his strength and slows his movements, wincing at the lost, before pulling his hand away. 

'What...'

I can't finish my sentence because he turns around to rummage in the nightstand's drawer before putting a small bottle of lube on the bed. I gasp at it, my head too blurred to connect all the dots, and observe Nico inhaling deeply before pushing himself off his laying position, kneeling on the bed facing me. 

'That's what I usually end up to do...' he explains without looking at me. 

I stay quiet, following his shaking fingers as his other hand squeeze a good amount of lube on them, before they disappear behind him. My lips are parted with the spectacular vision in front of me. Nico is biting his lip, looking behind him while his other hand strokes lightly his cock. Then, his bum is in the air while his upper body moves forwards, supporting himself with the hand that was previously on his sex. 

'Holy shit' I breath, lustful eyes examining the thin body in front of me arching as wet fingers begin to move slowly. 'You're putting two at once? Fuck.' 

Nico stares at me like he forgot I was there and inhale, wincing at the slight pain in his ass. 

'I... this morning... shit... couldn't stop thinking 'bout you.' 

His words nearly send me to the edge and it's too much for me. I grip my cock and start to stroke myself as Nico closes his eyes, mouth forming a perfectly-shaped 'o' while he moans without any shame. All trace of anxiety has left his body and he's now just a sexy boy fingering himself while whimpering his boyfriend's name like some sort of prayer. 

And I'm the lucky boyfriend. 

'Babe... gods... kiss me.' 

So he does, and it's sloppy and messy and full of love and desire. My free hand flies to grab the back of his neck, making him whine in my mouth. Our tongues dance together, and the noise of our kisses mix with Nico's fingers. 

'Will....shit... I want you to finger me and.... and make love to me so hard everyone will hear me scream your name...' 

I groan at that, loving how relaxed he is right now, my hand accelerating on my cock. 

'I want to make you beg for me...' I whisper 'want you to moan my name when I finally let you cum all over yourself... want to fill your perfect ass.... damn...' 

He lets out a loud moan, before kissing me again. This time, I feel his long fingers brushing my thigh before holding the hand on my sex. 

'Let me touch you...' he begs between two kisses and I nod so eagerly it makes him chuckle. Deep and low. But he's too far gone to say anything and just grabs my cock, beginning a steady pace that I know will not make me last long. 

'Nico... you do it so well... Let me... let me feel you too.' 

'Want to...? Try?' he asks as he stops his fingers from moving, looking at me behind his long eyelashes. 

'Yeah... want to make you come. You okay with that?' 

He bites his lip but nod nonetheless. He winces and exhales when his fingers come out of his bum to grip my curls. He stares and slows his movements on my shaft when I squeeze some lube on two of my fingers. 

'You okay with this position? Don't want to lay down?' 

He shakes his head an smiles at me, before wiggling his ass. It makes me laugh and I kiss him on the forehead softly before reaching out behind. Nico guides me to where I need to please him before grabbing back my hair. 

'Do it Solace.' 

So I obey, and I push my fingers inside of him, groaning at the sudden warmth around them. I can't help but imagine how it would feel around me, but it's not for tonight. So I let myself emerge in the sight of Nico closing his eyes and whining at my scissoring movements. He moans loudly, bouncing on them as my strokes become quicker and quicker. 

Both of his hands are wrapped around my cock, and the fast pace he adopted makes it hard for me to concentrate. When I nibble on the sensitive spot on his neck, sucking on the skin forcefully, he yelps. 

'Yes! Gods! Will!'

So I suck and I suck, moving faster in his ass while he's just a puddle of moans and screams and soft bites here then on my shoulder. 

'I'm....gonna come!' He announces staring at me, before diving onto my lips. 

'Come for me baby.... I love you so much.' 

And with these words, he releases in a loud and long scream, my name still echoing in the air when he collapses on my shoulder. I'm not long to follow and I come with a deep moan, squeezing my eyes shut and letting my head fall on the headboard behind me. 

My fingers leave their spot with a wince from Nico, and he rolls on his side, taking a bunch of tissues to clean my white mess. When we're both under the sheets, Nico's head on my chest, listening to my heart still beating quickly from our previous activity, my hand caressing his sweaty hair, I can't help but smile. 

'You see, it was an amazing idea.' 

He rolls his eyes and bumps me in the arm, before humming:

'Yeah. I thought you were asleep so it's not like I gave it to your weird fantasy of telling each other what we want sex to be like.' 

'It's not a weird fantasy if it made you come undone Darling.' 

I look at him blush, and laugh, kissing his forehead. Than his cheeks. Then the tip of nose. Then his lips. 

'Thank for trusting me' I whisper. 

'I love you dumbass.' 

I laugh again and hug him tighter, and he kisses me. It's sweet and I melt in his soft touch. Then, he turns around and I wrap my arms around him, relaxed and happy and at peace. 

\---------- 

The following morning, I wake up with a huge smile that doesn't leave me for the day.   
Nico wakes up with the same smile that he tries to hide.   
And even if everyone notice the purple hickey on his neck, they don't say anything and smile as well.


End file.
